Secrets
by Chii-Chan1
Summary: MoMo goes to Kiley's new house and confesses....


Secrets  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl, or any of the emotionally distressed characters in it!!!  
  
[A/C]  
  
Chii-Chan: Welcome one and all to my fanfiction! Heheheheehe Staring... -drumroll- Momo...  
  
Momo: Ah, great! -very sarcastic-  
  
Chii-Chan: And Kiley!!!  
  
Kiley: -looks annoyed-  
  
Chii-Chan: heh... ^^;;; Well, on to the Fic!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Momo approached the tall oak wood door of Kiley's new home. She knocked three times and straightened out her miniskirt. She wanted to surprise him tonight, he didn't know she was coming, he only thought she wanted his address to write him. She was wearing a pale blue miniskirt with a pale pink halter top. Her hair was pulled up and curled and two curled tendrils fell on to her face (her bangs). Momo knocked again and waited for an answer. Kiley had heard the first knock, but was busy finishing his pizza, as it was, he was eating lunch. He walked to the door very annoyed when he heard he second knock. Kiley opened the door and his jaw dropped. "M...Momo!" he exclaimed excitedly. Momo grinned, "Hi Kiley! Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kiley stood there shocked and motioned for her to enter. "I really like the place Kiley!" Momo said, at the rather... interesting lifestyle of the boy she knew as Kiley. "Well, you know how I am!" was the dumbfounded reply of Kiley, "What are you doing here?" He asked questionably. "Hmm...? Oh! It is summer you know... and I really need to talk to you, and well..." Momo began as Kiley stared at her, "do you want to go swimming?" she asked hurriedly. "But, you don't like the sun... remember? And you like Toji!" Kiley said in a reasonable serious fashion. Momo looked at Kiley with her puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Oh, don't give me that! Fine fine fine!!!" Kiley said, rather annoyed. So, Kiley got changed and they began the short walk from Kiley's house to the beach only 2 blocks away. All the way there, the curious Kiley was interrogating Momo as he was asking things like, so why did you come here? Or can I help you with anything in particular? And she would shrug them off by simply changing the subject to their "old memories". She wanted to keep her real reason a secret. until she had to go home. When they arrived at the beach, they set up an umbrella, and laid down two towels. Momo quickly applied some sunscreen and lay under the umbrella. Kiley on  
  
the other hand began immediately looking at other girls as they walked by. Momo thought he looked like a hound dog, the way he was drooling over them all. Over the next few hours, Momo and Kiley talked about the things they needed to catch up on after Kiley moved. You know, the regulars like what had happened to Sae, Toji, and Sae's followers and then some, and also Kiley's life; his ex's and such. After two bottles of sunscreen and endless chatter, the two began to walk back to Kiley's house. When they got there, Kiley invited Momo in and she sat on the couch while Kiley threw the objects from the beach into his bedroom. "So, um, Kiley.. do you have a current girlfriend?" Momo asked questionably through the halls as Kiley walked back into the living room. "Nope! I had one, Crystal, but she broke up with me about 3 months ago!" Kiley shouted as he reappeared in the hallway. "Oh." Momo replied thoughtfully, "Kiley, I must tell you the real reason I came here." Kiley quickly sat down on the chair in front of Momo and looked at her curiously, "Go on..." he said. "Kiley," Momo began, "I don't know how to say this," she said, "But, I'm in love, more than I ever have been, more than with Toji even." Kiley looked down at the floor as Momo crossed the living room to the front door as if she were going to leave very soon, "Well, that's great Momo, whoever he is, he sure is lucky!" Momo looked at the door then back at Kiley who still had his gaze transfixed on the ground. She quietly walked over to him and put her arms around him, "It's you!" she whispered into his ear. Kiley picked up his head and his eyes were about as wide as golf balls, "Really?" he asked dumbfounded. "Yes," Momo smiled, "Why else would I come over here and spend the whole day with you?" "A day with an old friend maybe." Kiley replied. "No, of course not." Momo said. "But what I need to know now, is if you are willing to be with me." Kiley stood up and turned to face her, "Of course I am!" And with that being said, he took one step forward and began her lightly on the lips, and seeing her smile, he began to fully kiss her. Momo, being as she was happy with Kiley, moved in with him a month later. She was more at peace with him than with any one else in her entire life. And he was the same with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
[A/C]  
  
Chii-Chan: Well that wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Momo: I suppose not! After all. it was a happy ending!!!  
  
Kiley: Yeah... -grunts- I guess!  
  
Chii-Chan: Then I guess you won't disagree to a sequel!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
M&K: Ah, Great!!! [very very sarcastic]  
  
Chii-Chan: Prances around happily! Hey! R&R people!!! There is no free admission! To read you must review! 


End file.
